


Supergleeroes

by FireGirl125



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Glee, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6335575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireGirl125/pseuds/FireGirl125
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marley Rose (Melissa Benoist), Sebastian Smythe (Grant Gustin) and Oliver Knight (Stephen Amell) lead separate but normal lives while residing in present day New York City. However, when crime goes up and strange happenings going on in the city due to alien like creatures called metahumans, Marley, Sebastian and Oliver find themselves crossing paths and are presented a chance to protect their city vigilante-style.</p><p>Along with computer whiz Lindsay Shaw (Emily Bett Rickards), medical aid Rachel Berry (Lea Michele), and officers' Finn Hudson (Cory Monteith) and Noah Puckerman (Mark Salling), Marley, Sebastian and Oliver band together and form the "Supergleeroes", where they fight for truth, justice and love while keeping their real identities a secret from the public.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supergleeroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three employees who work in different levels of the New York City Police Department (Stephen Amell, Melissa Benoist, Grant Gustin) learn the meaning of being a hero when they're left with superhero costumes laced with superpowers; They encounter their first foe in Captain Cold (Wentworth Miller), who was involved in a series of robberies around New York City but after failing their first fight, they wonder if they're capable of being superheroes; Sebastian, Marley and Oliver enlist Oliver's police friend (Mark Salling) in their fight against Captain Cold.

**_Oliver:_ ** _For years, the city of New York operated in perfect harmony, with truth and justice prevailing..._

 **_Sebastian:_ ** _But everything changed when the metahumans attacked the city, and the police were unable to fend them off. With the police out of commission, New York needed a new vigilante team…., a team that could stop the metahumans and protect the city at all costs._

 **_Marley:_ ** _So along with some our friends, we protect the city of New York with hopes of restoring it to it’s former glory and ridding it of the metahumans that rule the earth._

 **_Oliver:_ ** _To the average eye, we pretend to be someone else to protect the ones we love._

 **_Sebastian:_ ** _And protecting the ones we love comes at a dire cost…, but we’re up for the challenge. And we’re going to do everything we can to turn this city around and stop anyone from harming the city we love._

 **_Oliver:_ ** _We aren’t just vigilantes…._

 **_Sebastian:_ ** _We aren’t just superheroes…_

 **_Marley;_ ** _We’re….” **Supergleeroes** ”.... _

* * *

  ** _New York City_ ** **_  
_****_Sunday, March 5, 3:00 p.m._ ** **_  
_ ** ******_Museum of Modern Art_**

    The Museum of Modern Art was packed to the tee that afternoon as families and students alike came across New York City to take in the cultured art. For some, being at the museum on a Sunday was none other than a tedious task, but for many others, being at an art museum meant that the person was fascinated by artists such as Van Gogh and Michelangelo. Usually at the front of the museum, security constantly surveyed everyone, wanting to make sure that there were no shady characters wandering around the museum, and they were trained to look out for anything out of the ordinary.

    As one of the security guards motioned for the next person, they noticed a man wearing an oversized baby blue coat with white trimmings and ski sunglasses, and with the cold temperatures in March, they figured the person had overdressed and wanted to come in the museum so they’d brace themselves from the frigid temperatures. The security guard motioned to the “Suggested Donation” sign that was next to her, but the man’s eyes slowly following the woman’s index finger.

“How much would you like to pay this evening sir?” The woman asked. However, she was caught off-guard when the man was silent, and it was beginning to somewhat perplex her. “Sir?” The man continued to stand there, and it was causing the woman to become confused. “Sir, can you hear me? Do you need me to get an interpreter or something?” The man once again stood silent and the woman was becoming a little cross. Why wasn’t this man answering her? “Sir, I am going to need you to either pay or step out of line. There are other people that would love to enjoy the museum this afternoon.” The man once again stood silent and the woman was officially fed up. “All right, sir. I tried to ask nicely, but I’m going to have to ask you to…”

    Before the woman had a chance to say anything, the man grabbed her and shoved her into the wall, and everyone had become surprised that the man had done such a thing. Many of the woman’s co-workers went to check on her, and someone had motioned for the police who were nearby to try to subdue the man.

“POLICE!” One of them shouted, which caused the man to turn around. As the man did, the police officers were holding their weapons and snarling at him. “FREEZE! DON’T MOVE!” The man couldn’t help but smirk as the police had given him perfect leeway to make his next move. The man had taken out a gigantic canon from his jacket, which forced the police to click their guns. “Make one false move and we’ll put a bullet in you! Freeze!”

“Freeze?” The man appeared muddled before his face turned sinister. “Don’t mind if I do…,” The man pressed a button on his gun and shot cold air at the police, which ultimately froze all of the police officers. No one had ever seen something like this before, They weren’t sure what this person was or how he was able to possess a freezing gun. The police also knew they weren’t skilled in this kind of crime fighting.

Who was this man and where did he come from?

* * *

  ** _New York City_ ** **_  
_****_Monday, March 6, 2017, 9:30 a.m._ ** **_  
_ ** ******_12th Precinct_**

    Oliver Knight stared at the newspaper in his hand as a cup of coffee sat on his desk at the 12th precinct. He was finishing up on combing through the paper for the morning news, realizing that it was the same old, same old. People were getting held up in cars, the president was coming to town to meet with the relief effort at Ground Zero and Zagat had recently did a restaurant review at the new BBQ place on 42nd Street. Oliver sometimes wished that something exciting would happen in the city. He was getting a little tired of doing the same thing everyday; patrolling New York City while finding people who did petty crimes. He felt as if he needed a challenge, but he was knocked out of his thoughts when someone slapped a file on his desk, him looking up and noticing Finn Hudson raising an eyebrow at him.

“You aren’t going to believe all the crap I have to file, so this better be neat.” Oliver scoffed, with Finn sitting at the table across from him.

“I thought you would have been happy that my file is finally on time for once.” Finn scoffed, with Oliver rolling his eyes and grabbing it.

“I’m glad it’s in my hand but I’d rather it didn’t have coffee stains or nacho dust from your _Doritos_.” Oliver raised an eyebrow while glancing at the file. He finally closed it and handed it back to Finn, with Finn wondering why he was getting his file back.

“What was the matter with it this time?” Finn asked, Oliver giving his co-worker a smirk.

“You misspelled _Grand Central_.” Oliver answered, Finn slowly taking the file back and staring over at his mistake. “Honestly, you’ve been a cop for how many years and you still don’t know there’s no “e” at the end of 'Grand?'”

“There could be...if you were writing a police report in London.” Finn scoffed as he went back to his seat.

“But you forgot we aren’t in London, so…,” Oliver once again stared over at his folder but he noticed his other colleague Noah Puckerman stare a few desks down where a young blonde woman in her 20’s was filing a bunch of papers. Finn and Oliver smirked and folded their hands with interest, seeing that Puck once again had his eyes on another woman in the office. “Oh no, here we go again.”

“What?” Puck turned around and saw Oliver and Finn letting out a low chortle. “What am I doing again?”

“Dude, you know this never works out.” Oliver smirked. “You’re always head over heels with the newest intern in this stupid place and after you date and bed them, they change their number and work for the police in another state.”

“You’re pretty much bad luck.” Finn added.

“Bad Luck Puck.” Oliver chortled. “That’s what they should call you.”

“I’m not staring at her because she’s cute or anything.” Puck responded. “And you don’t want to know the things other cops say about you.”

“Oh yeah? Like what?” Oliver smirked. “Other than I’m incredible at my job and that I’d do it well in a heartbeat.”

“More like you’re a hardass and no one likes a hardass.” Puck answered, although Finn laughed at Puck mocking Oliver. “Oh, and that you’re like a grammar nazi. No one likes those.”

“Me being a grammar nazi helps this precinct run smooth, and it prevents the captain from getting on our ass.” Oliver pointed a finger at Puck. Finn caught both of his co-workers off-guard when he started coughing, Puck turning towards Finn with interest.

“Intern coming this way.” Finn coughed while he spoke. “Intern coming this way!” Puck turned around and saw the intern walk towards them, holding a few folders in her hands and a smile appearing on her face. “Why hello there, intern that we’ve never seen or talked about before! How are you?!” Puck and Oliver widened their eyes and slapped their foreheads lightly, seeing that the intern was staring at all of them with interest.

“Um, I guess I’m good.” The intern responded, with Puck clearing his throat.

“I’m sorry about my co-worker over there.” Puck immediately apologized. “He’s a little immature and sometimes he can be an embarrassment.”

“Don’t worry, I’ve dealt with immature people my entire life so...he isn’t any different.” The intern responded, causing Oliver to laugh while pointing to Finn. The intern put her file down before holding her hand out, her eyes darting to Puck. “I’m sorry, I should introduce myself. I’m Marley Rose and I’m the new head of the computer department. I just transferred here.”

“I figured you were new here since I’ve never seen you around before.” Puck smiled before shaking her hand. “I’m Detective Noah Puckerman. This is Detective Oliver Knight and Detective Finn Hudson. It’s great to meet you.” Marley grinned as she slowly let go of Puck’s hand, her eyes darting over to the table.

“Oh my gosh.” Marley waked over and grabbed the comic book, her eyes locking on the front cover. “Is this the _Superman vs. The Flash_ issue?”

“Oh, um yeah.” Puck cleared his throat while looking at the issue over her shoulder. “My dad collected comics and I guess I took on his hobby...I have every The Flash and Superman issue to date.”

“I love these comic books. I used to read comics all the time in High School so while girls were getting their hair done and wondering which boy they liked best, I was reading these at comic book stores. People thought that I was a big nerd then, but….” Marley flipped through it before she turned towards him. “You know, Puck, based on what I’ve read while binging all of these, I’m sure The Flash is faster than Superman.”

“I don’t know, I think that’s debatable.” Puck chuckled, Marley eventually closing the book and placing it back on the table. “You know, it’s so cool that you’re into comic books. I try talking about them every day but Finn and Oliver just make fun of me.”

“Because it’s fake, and there’s nothing more stupid than grown men--and women--running around in tights.” Oliver quipped as he stared at Marley. “You know, you don’t look like a computer expert. You look like someone who could fetch my latte. By the way, I’ll have no foam with three sugars.” Finn couldn’t help but chortle alongside him, but Puck furrowed his eyebrows with slight disgust.

“Dude, not cool.” Puck rolled his eyes and reverted his gaze back to Marley. “It’s just great that I finally have someone who loves comic books as much as I do. I mean, I don’t know if you love them as much as I do but...um..”

“I love them.” Marley giggled as she bit her lower lip. “I collected every Batman, Arrow, The Flash and Supergirl issue to date. I wanted to collect Spiderman but...I was advised to stay away from _Marvel_ comics since they’re movie adaptations are usually...bad.” ”

“Wait, you have every Supergirl issue?” Puck incredulously asked, Finn and Oliver sending each other a smirk.

“Yeah, every issue.” Marley answered. “You know, if you want we can hang out after work sometime so we can talk comics together. Considering you’re such a comic book fan after all, I was hoping to get your latest opinion on the Batman and Superman movie...”

“I’d love to, Marley..” Puck smiled, which caused Marley to beam “How does tonight around six at _Starbucks_ sound?”

“Yeah, that sounds wonderful.”” Marley tucked her blonde hair behind her ears before she remembered what she was planning on telling them. “Oh, the Captain called and said that they wanted you three to head to the MoMA and check out a crime scene. There was something weird and he wanted three of his best detectives there. Although, I’m not sure how Finn and Oliver are the best with their sarcastic and sexist jokes.”

“Ouch, we’re hurt.” Finn placed his hand over his heart as Oliver rolled his eyes, getting up from his chair and made his way towards the elevator.

“Come on, let’s go.” Oliver motioned for his team before Puck pointed at Marley.

“I’ll see you later?” Puck sounded a bit hopeful as Marley nodded her head.

“Yeah, you’ll see me later.” Marley giggled slightly before Puck started following his teammates. She grabbed the folders off Puck’s table and stared at the latest case file in her hand, but there was something off about the case. She decided to grab her jacket and head to the crime scene. There was something she wanted to see for herself.

* * *

  ** _New York City_ ** **_  
_****_Monday, March 6, 2017, 10:15 a.m._ ** **_  
_ ** ******_Museum of Modern Art_**

“I cannot believe you.” Oliver pointed to Puck as he, Puck and Finn arrived at the crime scene. “Five minutes in and you’re already going on a date with the new intern.”

“It’s not a date.” Puck insisted although Finn and Oliver knew otherwise. “It’s a meeting where we’re going to discuss comic books.”

“Date.” Finn and Oliver spoke in unison, with Puck shaking his head.

"Guys, even if it was a date...and it's not," Puck pointed his finger to the both of them with a stern expression. "I haven't been on a date in like two years, and what happened two years ago is still hard to talk about."

“Puck, we know you're still upset about what happened to your ex-wife, but dude she wouldn't want you to spend the rest of your life being a sad sack. You liked the fact Marley knew about comic books and she was very savvy about it. That's obviously earned her some brownie points, and when you get married and have kids, you'll thank us.” Finn placed a hand on Puck's shoulder, but Puck rolled his eyes and noticed Sebastian Smythe observing the crime scene. “Smythe, my man. What you got for us?”

“Well, I’m just an average chemist who majored in forensics, but I could try to fill you _detectives_ in.” Sebastian smirked, pointing towards the frozen police officers. “Mystery man was on the line, woman asked how much he was willing to pay as a suggested donation, he didn’t answer. After he was holding up the line, the woman asked him to get off the line, mystery man pushed her, and then the police got involved.”

“Something tells me that it didn’t go well.” Finn added with Sebastian shaking his head.

“Nope, turns out he froze the police officers, but no one knows how he was able to compress enough frozen air into a cannon gun for that to happen..” Sebastian sighed. “I’m still trying to figure out what this frozen substance is, but I’d have to get it back to the lab in order to be certain.” Oliver walked towards the frozen cops as he shook his head, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

“I don’t get it. How on earth could this have happened?” Oliver pondered, with Finn and Puck staring at their partner.

“I can answer that.” A voice said that caused everyone to turn towards the door. Finn, Puck and Oliver recognized the person as Marley, who was entering the crime scene and making her way towards the cops.

“Hold up, we don’t need a young girl telling us how to do our work.” Oliver scoffed. “So I would suggest that you go back to filing paperwork and leave this to a man.”

“Wow, I see you speak lowly of women.” Marley dryly responded while crossing her arms. ‘Do you talk to your mother that way?’” Oliver widened his eyes as Sebastian became interested in what Marley had to say, prompting her to continue.

“Um, do you mind explaining who did this before Oliver says something else that’s stupid?” Sebastian asked, Marley walking towards the frozen cops.

“Gladly.” Marley turned to Sebastian with a smirk. “This is ice as we all know, which means he was able to use that gun to harness subzero temperatures. Now, in order for someone to be able to make a gun with such power, they’d have to have extensive knowledge of cryonics.”

“Cryonics?” Finn raised an eyebrow with interest.

“Cryonics are usually used to freeze dead bodies with hope that there’s a future cure to prevent death.” Marley answered. “If there ever is a cure, a person can unfreeze the body and bring the person back to life. Rumor has it, that’s what they’re currently doing to Walt Disney. Anyway, whoever did this studied cryonics, was able to make a weapon that did such a thing and froze the cops in their place.” Marley then shot a look at Oliver before giving a smirk. “Gee, whatever would you do without a woman explaining basic science?”

“Do you know who did this?” Puck questioned with Marley turning back towards the frozen cop.

“No…” Marley shook her head before she appeared concerned. “Unfortunately Puck, I don’t even know _what_ did this.”

* * *

                                                                                          

* * *

 “What do you mean, you don’t know _what_ did it?” Sebastian scoffed as Marley continued observing the frozen cop.

“Like you said, it’s possible that the person behind this was simply skilled in cryonics.” Oliver added. “It’s not like the person was a metahuman or something.”

“A metahuman?” Finn widened his eyes as he nervously glanced at both Sebastian and Oliver. ‘What’s that?”

“Don’t you read comic books?” Puck questioned as Finn shook his head. “A metahuman is an abnormal person with super abilities.”

“Yeah, they’re like the people you see in _The Flash_ and _Arrow_.” Sebastian added.

“Actually, _Arrow_ has less of a problem with metahumans and more of an issue with magical people who can mysteriously bring people back from the dead.” Oliver smirked, which caused Sebastian to furrow his eyebrows.

“The point is no one has seen this person since he attacked the police at the MoMa.” Marley argued. “If the cops weren’t able to stop him, then what chance does he legitimately have of being captured?” Puck couldn’t help but realize that maybe Marley was right. The police were skilled to do all sorts of things, but none of them were skilled in taking down a man with a cryonic freeze ray. They could have been the next ones captured--and/or frozen.

“So we’re supposed to let him run around the city like a maniac and have him freeze people to death?” Oliver sardonically asked. “Gee Marley, I thought you wold have been smarter than that.”

“Oliver, the fact of the matter is we don’t know how to stop these guys.” Puck responded. “And Marley’s right. If we blindly  go into the line of fire, then we’re just as susceptible to getting hurt like these guys.”

“So what do we do in the meantime?” Finn pondered, with Sebastian slowly taking a sample of the ice.

“While we plan our next move, I could take a sample to the lab and see if it can narrow down where this stuff was developed.“ Sebastian said while Puck nodded his head.

“Good idea.” Puck responded. “In the meantime, the rest of us could look over the crime scene again. Just in case there was something missed.”

“Well _we_ can scour the crime scene.” Oliver placed a hand on Marley’s shoulder and gave her a mock look of understanding. “Marley might have to get back to filing papers. Don’t you, Marley?”

“Nice try.” Puck scoffed. “She helped us get his far and we could use her help.” Marley gave Oliver a triumphant smile before he rolled his eyes at her.

“Fine, but stay out of the way.” Oliver pointed a finger at her. “We don’t need you hurting yourself in a job you’re not qualified for.”

“Do you really gotta be a jerk?” Sebastian looked up from his sample with furrowed eyebrows. “She figured out more than you did.”

“Whatever.” Oliver went back to scouring the crime scene as Sebastian walked up to Marley.

“Sorry about him.” Sebastian motioned his head towards Oliver as Marley smiled lightly. “He can be intense…”

“I’ve noticed.” Marley lightly giggled before staring back at him. “So how long have you been doing forensics?”

“Gosh, since I graduated from college.” Sebastian responded as the two of them walked across the crime scene.

“Ooh, college graduate.” Marley chuckled but Sebastian’s face suddenly became solemn.

“Well, I may be a college graduate, by my stuff is often under looked by the head of the forensics department. I just think that we would be a better precinct if I was at the helm, but I guess I can't have everything I want.” Sebastian admitted, Marley giving him a saddened look.

“Well if the department was run by you, I’m sure it would’ve been in good hands.” Marley nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders. “Just saying.”

“You think so?” Sebastian pondered.

“I know so.” Marley smirked in return as Sebastian’s cheeks turned a crimson red. Sebastian didn’t notice that Puck was watching their conversation, and he was ultimately feeling jealous. He tried to shrug it off as he got back to work, but Finn had noticed Puck’s behavior and couldn’t help but feel sorry for his friend. Sure, Puck had just known Marley for one day but they had a mutual love for superheroes and comics. A love that neither of them could deny. But he decided to go back to observing the crime scene, and wonder what on earth could have caused this. It didn't feel like it was someone that was human. It had to have been someone who was out of this world, since there was no one that was capable of committing such a crime like this.

* * *

   As everyone continued scouring the crime scene, they didn’t notice a figure standing above, and her eyes were laying on Marley, Sebastian and Oliver. She had been watching the way they were interacting, and judging by their smarts, wits and skills, she knew that these three were capable of the task that lied ahead.

“Are you sure out of everyone in the city, those three are the only ones that can save us?” The man standing alongside her asked, as the woman nodded her head slowly.

“I have encountered a lot of people in my day, and those three are the one’s that intrigue me the most. Besides, something tells me that with their traits, they’d be strong enough to finally help me understand the link from the comic book world and the human world.”

“What is so special about them, madame? If the police couldn’t take down Captain Cold, then what makes you think these three can?” The man couldn’t help but scoff, but the woman wasn’t amused with the man’s behavior.

“I _know_.” The woman scoffed as she started walking away. “There the one’s that we’ve been looking for, so let’s get into contact with them, shall we?”

“How?” The man raised an eyebrow as the woman slowly turning back to her second-in-command.

“By leaving a little present in their lockers of course.” The woman turned back around and left the room, but the man simply glanced back down at Sebastian, Marley and Oliver. He still didn’t see what had his boss starstruck over them, but he had to obey her or else there was a chance _he_ was going to be seeing stars.

* * *

**_New York City_**  
**_Monday, March 6, 2017, 5:30 p.m._** ** _  
_******_**12th Precinct** _

    After a long day at the crime scene, Puck, Finn and Oliver decided to head back in order to get ready to leave work for the afternoon, with all of them having their own agendas on their mind. But in the back of their minds, none of them could shake the crime scene they had saw earlier that afternoon and deep down, they wanted answers. As the three of them stood in front of their lockers, Puck dug through his, before ultimately glancing at his partners.

“Do any of you have any cologne?” Puck asked with Finn and Oliver letting out a smirk.

“Gee Puck, for it not being a date, you really seem to be taking it seriously.” Finn jested before going into his locker and throwing a bottle of cologne at him. “Dude, just remember you just met Marley, so don’t think you’re going to hit a home run with her.”

“This isn’t about hitting a home run.” Puck rolled his eyes. “I actually really like her.”

“You don’t really like her, you just like the fact she likes comic books.” Oliver leaned against his locker while crossing his arms. “Dude, you can do so much better than her. Why are you head over heels all of a sudden?”

“It’s cause she’s hot, huh?” Finn asked with Oliver letting out a low groan, and Puck closing his locker.

“Why does everything have to end up being about if she’s hot or not?” Puck sighed. “I’m sure she got more substance than that.”

“Yeah, I’m sure she’s got a lot of substance.” Oliver sardonically quipped. While Oliver was just joking, Puck wasn’t entirely in the mood, and he wanted to know what was Oliver’s deal.

“Dude, what is your problem with her?” Puck furrowed his eyebrows. “She didn’t do nothing to you.”

“I know, I’m just messing with the rookie.” Oliver sighed. “Gee, let me have a little bit of fun with her, all right?”

“Whatever. But for the record, she might be the one saving your ass one day.” Puck put on his jacket and gave Finn a fist bump. “See you tomorrow, man.”

“All right.” Finn waved as Puck left the locker room, leaving just Finn and Oliver there alone. “So what do you plan on doing tonight? And please don’t say you’re going to scour _eHarmony_ because that makes you look sad.”

“So what if I want to scour _eHarmony_?” Oliver chortled, but Finn gave Oliver a serious look, which caused Oliver to glance back at him.

“Dude, Katie left you like months ago. It’s time you stop stalking her and get on with your life.” Finn closed his locker as Oliver meekly stared at him. “I’m sure there’s another girl for you out there...somewhere.”

“I doubt it.” Oliver sighed. “I don’t know where Katie and I went wrong. I mean, I thought we were perfect for each other.”

“When she said she needed space and you rammed her car into her house gives a good indication of why you guys are done for good...” Finn saw Oliver’s face turn red before he folded his hands, sat down on the bench and gave Oliver a sigh. “I know that you’re hurting, but it’s time for you to find another outlet. A more... _constructive_...outlet. One that doesn’t involve stalking your ex-fiancee because she’s not interested in dating you. She;s moved on, and it's time you did too.” Oliver saw Finn get up from his spot before he grabbed his own jacket. “I’m heading to _Foley’s_. You coming? I'll buy you a beer.”

“No, I’m just going to stay here.” Oliver lightly chuckled. “Then I’ll go home and watch _The Bachelor_.”

“All right.” Finn patted Oliver on the back before he started walking towards the exit. “Goodnight.”

“Night, man.” Oliver said as the door closed behind Finn. Oliver realized that he was suddenly alone, and that was when he decided maybe it was time for him to get going so he could get some sleep. As Oliver opened his locker, his eyes had to do a double take, as he realized two things; Someone was in his locker, and someone left something waiting for him. It was a green costume with a hood, bows and arrows, and Oliver figured someone was playing a prank on him. Why would someone give him a costume and just leave it in there? “All right, very funny!” Oliver yelled aloud, hoping that his other colleagues would hear. “You’re incredibly funny! Whoever went through my locker is dead!” Oliver was about to close the locker again, but there was something drawing him to the costume. Something that said if he didn’t put it on, he was going to regret it. He grabbed the costume and stared at the fabric, but as he looked at it, he saw there was a note, and it caused him to pick it up and read it.

_You have been summoned to protect the city of New York.. Here is a small gift from us to you…_

   Oliver looked back and front on the card, wondering if someone had signed it. However, he was surprised no one left their signature., He knew he should have been wary about getting packages from absolute strangers, but he did have to admit that the costume was incredible. Trying it on wasn’t going to be the worst thing he ever did, right?

   As Oliver placed on the costume, he almost felt as if he was superhuman, and he couldn’t help but glance at himself in the mirror. He flexed a few of his muscles, and made a slight kissy-face, but he was surprised when he saw Sebastian behind him, and it prompted him to turn around and clear his throat nonchalantly.

“Why are you here?” Oliver immediately asked, although Sebastian raised an eyebrow in return.

“Why are you making out with yourself?” Sebastian quipped. “And what the hell are you wearing?”

“Some costume I found in my locker.” Oliver responded. “I know it’s against everything I stand for to open creepy packages, but I had to. Besides, I look freaking awesome, don’t I?”

“I don’t think I’m supposed to answer questions like that.” Sebastian said, although he cleared his throat casually. “Oliver, don’t you think it’s weird that someone just left a costume in your locker like that? I’d be freaked out if I were you.”

“Well, you’re not me. And that’s the difference in why I’m awesome and you’re a geeky forensic scientist.” Oliver smirked, but Sebastian rolled his eyes at Oliver’s cockiness.

“Oh really? Well, I guess you aren't the only one that was awesome.” Sebastian said, which caused Oliver to raise an eyebrow.

“What are you talking about?” Oliver pondered, Sebastian motioning for Oliver to follow him.

“Because I got a costume in the mail too.” Sebastian answered,. “And I got a card that came along with it.”

“Can’t be from the same person.” Oliver scoffed but Sebastian took the card out of his back pocket and started reading it.

“All right, it says that I’ve been summoned to protect the city of New York and that they gave me a small gift.” Sebastian looked up from the card and noticed Oliver’s shocked look, which caused the two of them to make their way downstairs towards the forensic lab.

“That’s creepy.” Oliver admitted. “Were you able to pull prints off the card?”

“I tried, but funny enough there are no foreign prints.” Sebastian answered, placing the card under a microscope and looking through the lens. “No traces of any hairs or anything that could give us a clue on who sent us the card.”

“All right, maybe we can find out who gave us the costume by placing the costume under the scope. What costume did they give you?” Oliver asked which prompted Sebastian to go to his locker and grab the box. He placed the box on the table and opened it, seeing it was a costume of _The Flash_. “Wow, they gave you the costume for the most boring man alive…try it on! Try it on!”

“Are you kidding?” Sebastian widened his eyes. “We don’t even know who sent us these suits and you want me to put it on?”

“Come on, you guinea pig.” Oliver playfully shoved Sebastian while Sebastian appeared skeptical. “You’re like the most boring dude I’ve ever met and that’s because you spend all of your time in a forensic lab. Just be spontaneous for once Sebastian.” Sebastian glanced down at the costume with skepticism before releasing a breath.

“This goes against my better instincts, but…” Sebastian sighed before he took the costume out of the box. “Fine, I’ll do it.” Sebastian was about to take off his shirt before he realized Oliver was in the room, and that was when he motioned for Oliver to walk away. “I’m about to undress, so if you don’t mind can you turn around until I’m done?”

“Well, if that’s how you feel about undressing, then you shouldn’t land yourself in prison.” Oliver turned around and walked towards the wall. “The guys there see everything, and there’s no hiding the fact that you don’t have abs.”

“Hey, I have abs!” Sebastian shouted, although Oliver found himself snickering.

“Oh really? How many?” Oliver questioned.

“Two! I’m working on the six pack but it’s taking me longer than I thought!” Sebastian argued. Oliver glanced at Sebastian’s work station and saw there was a bag of junk food, and realized that was the reason Sebastian was having trouble getting abs.

“Well, maybe if you stopped eating at _Arby’s_ everyday, then you’d see more than two abs.” Oliver laughed, Sebastian ignored Oliver’s teasing as he cleared his throat, motioning for Oliver to turn around. Oliver glanced and saw Sebastian wearing his Flash suit, and Oliver couldn’t help but be impressed. He actually looked good in the costume, but while Oliver was impressed, Sebastian wasn’t feeling it. “Wow, you look good, man.”

“I feel like I’m naked.” Sebastian responded. “I’d rather go back to my old clothes.”

“You look awesome dude, stop questioning yourself.” Oliver said. Sebastian meekly stared down at his costume before he heard the phone next to him ring. Sebastian picked up the phone and placed it to his ear, trying to take in how ridiculous he looked in his costume.

“Hello?” Sebastian asked, while tapping his fingers on the desk. “Yeah, the sample for the MoMA case?” Sebastian stared at the samples on the desk, his face suddenly turning panicked. “I...I’m close to done. I’ll have it up to you soon…five minutes? Um…uh…I…all right.” Sebastian hung up the phone while staring at the sample that was nowhere near done on the table. “Crap, I’m about to lose my job.”

“What happened?” Oliver pondered, with Sebastian immediately biting his lip.

“I was supposed to have this sample done today and I am nowhere near done.” Sebastian groaned. “How am I supposed to finish mixing this sample in time?”

“Maybe you should shake it really fast.” Oliver jested, but Sebastian didn’t have time for Oliver’s jokes.

“Oliver, this is bad! Really bad!” Sebastian worried. “God, all right. I’ll try anything at this point.” Sebastian grabbed the utensils to mix the sample and started staring at the tube. However, as Sebastian started shaking it, he realized that he was doing it quicker than usual, and it was even freaking Oliver out. Sebastian tried to stop the extremely quick movements of his hand, but as he did, he had a lot of questions  “That...I…”

“What’s wrong?” Oliver questioned while Sebastian stared at his hand with a scared manner.

“It should not have been this fast to shake this compound.” Sebastian explained, Oliver wondering why Sebastian was freaked out. “It’s an arsenic compound, it takes a while for it to react, and the fact it reacted in like less than a second is freaky.”

“Do you think there’s something wrong with the results?” Oliver asked, with Sebastian slowly shaking his head and focusing his fear back on the tube.

“No.” Sebastian whispered. “There’s nothing wrong with the results…”

“Then what’s wrong?” Oliver asked, Sebastian crossing his arms with worry.

“There’s something wrong with _me_.” Sebastian revealed. “After I put on this costume, I was able to mix this a little too quickly...Oliver?”

“Yeah?” Oliver noticed Sebastian staring at him as he licked his lower lip, trying to find the strength to say what was on his mind next.

“These costumes…” Sebastian whispered slowly, which forced Oliver to hang onto every word Sebastian was saying. However, what Sebastian was going to suggest even had Oliver baffled, and he wondered if it was a legit possibility that something like this could happen. “They’re laced with _superpowers_ …”

* * *

 

                                                                                             

* * *

  ** _New York City_**  
**_Monday, March 6, 2017, 6:00 p.m._** ** _  
_****_12th Precinct Forensics Lab_**

 “Laced with super powers?” Oliver stammered while Sebastian nodded his head, the two of them staring down at the costumes that were currently on their bodies. “No way, no freaking way. There has to be another explanation for all of this.

“Oh yeah, what’s the explanation you for me? How was I able to mix this compound as quickly as I did when just five minutes ago I was freaking out about it on the phone?” Sebastian asked, Oliver shaking his head slowly.

“I don’t know, I...I don’t have an answer for you.”” Oliver sighed, sitting down on the stool. “I wish I did, but I don’t.”

“Oliver, we were obviously given these costumes because they thought that we were capable of something.” Sebastian sighed. “I mean, there’s no other explanation.”

“But like what? I don’t get it.” Oliver said, with Sebastian furrowing his eyebrows.

“The crime scene at the MoMA.” Sebastian revealed. “Obviously there’s something we’re missing there…”

“What does someone who has a cryonic ray have to do with us getting superhero costu--” Oliver stopped talking as he realized there really was more to it. Maybe there was a tie between them getting superhero costumes and the villain at the MoMA. “Holy crap. We need to talk to Puck. He's the police department's comic book aficionado...if that's even such a thing.”

“That sounds like a plan, but where are we going to find him?” Sebastian pondered. “He went home for the night.”

“Oh, don’t worry.” Oliver sounded cunning as he and Sebastian left the forensics lab in order to leave the precinct. “Luckily for me, I know _exactly_ where he is.”

* * *

**_New York City_ ** **_  
_****_Monday, March 6, 2017, 7:00 p.m._ ** **_  
_ ** ******_Starbucks_**

   When Marley started her day, she imagined that she was going to have a tough time at work before heading home to divulge herself in the world of comic books. However, her luck had somehow turned around all because one of the handsome detectives of the 12th precinct had asked her to meet him for coffee so they can discuss comic books and even superheroes. Marley wasn’t sure _what_ this was, but she did know that she was having a good time and she only hoped Puck felt the same way. It was hard to tell since at first she thought he was being polite, but the more he spent time with her, the more Marley realized that he wasn’t pretending. He was actually interested in sitting and having coffee with her so they could get to know each other.

“All right, who do you think was the best actor to portray Batman?” Puck asked while taking a sip of his latte all while Marley thought for a moment.

“Hmm, I would have to say...Christian Bale.” Marley answered, with Puck nodding his head at her thought. “I mean his three movies were phenomenal, but there’s no denying that Heath Ledger stole the show as The Joker in _The Dark Knight_.”

“Now, unfortunately I have to disagree. I like Christian Bale, don’t get me wrong.” Puck started to say which intrigued Marley. “But I don’t think he was the best Batman.”

“Oh?” Marley quizzically glanced at him before taking a sip of her coffee. “If you don’t think he’s the best then who takes the top spot for you?”

“I’d have to say Ben Affleck.” Puck responded, although Marley let out a playful groan. “What? What’s wrong with Ben Affleck?” Puck let out a light chuckle as Marley shook her head.

“His movements in the _Batman vs. Superman_ movie were too slow.” Marley answered. “His fight scenes were less than average while Christian Bale kicked serious butt while doing his fight scenes. Not to mention Affleck’s acting scenes were average at best.”

“Once again, I have to disagree.” Puck pointed a finger at her while Marley giggled. As the two of them let out a chuckle, Puck let out a sigh before glancing at her, seeing that she was looking back at him. “This is probably the most fun I’ve had in a long time. I mean, I try talking comics to Finn and Oliver, but they always say that it’s stupid because it’s not real.”

“I guess they don’t understand that some of the best things aren’t real.” Marley shrugged her shoulders. “Honestly, comic books are like my escape from the real world, especially after what happened to my family.” Marley stopped herself as Puck widened his eyes, wanting to know what she had meant.

“What happened?” Puck asked, which caused Marley to give a sad smile.

“Come on, we were having a great time. I don’t want to ruin our great time with my sad talk.” Marley answered, but when she saw the insistent look on Puck’s face, she felt that she could tell him. “Um, well...I lost my family in an explosion years ago. I lost everyone, my mom, my dad, my siblings...luckily I wasn’t in the house when it happened, but for some reason I felt that it was supposed to happen to me, like I wasn’t destined to have a family. It’s...it’s tough, you know? Not knowing where you belong? That’s kind of why I turn to comic books, because all of those superheroes don’t know where they fit in the world either, but it doesn’t completely bother them. So, if I’m a little messed up, it gives me solace that they’re a little messed up too.” Puck gave her a saddened look as Marley gave a small smile to him.

“I’m sorry, Marley.” Puck told her with Marley waving it off.

“No, it’s...it’s okay.” Marley answered, but Puck didn’t think it was all right. Her backstory was one of the most depressing things he had ever heard. Marley studied the look on his face before giving a light chuckle and reaching for his hand that was near hers. “I always figured that I fit somewhere in this world, and I guess I’m still trying to find it.” Puck stared at their hands before he squeezed it gently, and Marley couldn’t help but feel slightly better.

“Something tells me that your place is here in New York City...with us at the 12th precinct.’ Puck told her, as Marley felt her cheeks turn a bright red.

“You know what, Puck...I hope you’re right.” Marley responded, with Puck giving her a softened chuckle.

“You know, you can call me Noah if you’d like.” Puck said, with Marley slightly widening her eyes.

“Ooh. Do all of your friends call you Noah?” Marley asked, Puck shaking his head slowly.

“Only the special ones.” Puck answered as Marley’s blue eyes locked with his. The two of them didn’t have to say much in that moment. Their soft looks was more than enough to last an entire conversation. They didn’t hear the door to Starbucks open which led to Oliver and Sebastian walking in. Oliver and Sebastian stared at one another as they saw Puck and Marley just smiling at each other, and Oliver couldn’t help but be in a teasing mood. However, Sebastian was green with envy, and he stuffed his hands in his pockets with frustration.

“Look at them.” Sebastian scoffed. “She’s only been here one day and already she has a thing for the detective.”

“They basically had eye-sex while talking about comic books.” Oliver had to agree. “I’m surprised they’re not back at her place shacking it up by now.”

“I’m sure Marley has more class than sleeping with some detective on the first date.” Sebastian rolled his eyes. “And I wonder, what does she see in him anyway. He’s only going to hurt her.”

“And you know this how?” Oliver asked, with Sebastian raising an eyebrow.

“Because I know how this works.” Sebastian sighed. “Love is a science, and frankly, he doesn’t have that science down-packed.”

“Oh my god…,” Realization dawned on Oliver as Sebastian glanced back at him. “You have a crush on her.”

“ _What?_ ” Sebastian tried to play it off, but Oliver gave a chortle in response.

“Dude, you like her.” Oliver said. “Why else would you bring the whole ‘love is a science’ schtick into this? Especially since science is your forte, guinea pig.”

“You’re not going to stop calling me that, are you?” Sebastian wondered, with Oliver shaking his head.

“Nope.” Oliver answered before he motioned towards Marley. “What do you see in her anyway? I don’t get it. She looks like every blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl in this city. And name one thing you have in common with her?”

“We…” Sebastian cleared his throat as he tried to think before he snapped his fingers. “She likes the curly fries at _Arby’s_ . She came down to my station when I was having lunch and she noticed the curly fries on my table. So she was all like, ‘can I have a curly fry’, and then I was all like, ‘yeah, do you like _Arby’s_ ’ and then she was all like, ‘yeah, dude. I love curly fries’...except she didn’t actually say dude and I’m...I’m paraphrasing here.”

“Yeah, you and Puckerman need to get your heads examined.” Oliver scoffed. “Anyway, while I’d love to entertain your pathetic love issues…, it’s time to embarrass Puckerman now.” Oliver stared at where Puck was and gave Sebastian a knowing look. “Wow Puck, it only took one day for you to fall putty into the pretty interns hands.” Oliver jested, which caused Puck to immediately turn towards the door and nervously clear his throat. Puck knew he shouldn’t have told Oliver where he was going tonight, especially if it meant Oliver coming in and teasing him to oblivion. “How’s your date going?” Oliver motioned to Puck and Marley’s intertwined hands on the table, while the two of them stammered.

“It’s not a date.” Marley and Puck spoke in unison, but in the pit of their hearts, they kind of wished it was.

“Now, now Oliver, we didn’t come here to tease them. But...I’m just gonna disconnect our hands now...and there we go...” Sebastian removed Marley and Puck’s hands from each others while letting out a smile. However, Puck wasn’t amused and he was about to say something until Sebastian put his finger up. “Puck, you’re a comic book aficionado, right?”

“I guess.” Puck answered, with Oliver and Sebastian sitting at the table.

“How does a man with a cryogenic gun fit with two superheroes?” Oliver asked. “And don’t get all complicated, we just need straight answers.”

“Um, well in _The Flash_ comic books, one of the bad guys is Captain Cold. He was skilled in chemistry and basically found joy in making Barry Allen’s life miserable.” Puck answered before he stared at Oliver and Sebastian with confusion. “Why do you ask?”

“Um, well...you’re not going to believe us if we just tell you..” Sebastian motioned for Puck and Marley to follow them out of _Starbucks_ , but they were both confused by what Sebastian had wanted. Oliver, Puck, Marley and Sebastian left the coffee shop as Oliver and Sebastian led Marley and Puck to a dark alley.

“Nothing says safe like a dark alley, huh?” Puck sardonically quipped, but Sebastian put his hand up as if to stop Puck from talking. “Sebastian, what the hell is going on here?”

“Just watch.” Sebastian sighed before he steadied himself. Marley and Puck crossed their arms as if they were unimpressed, but as soon as Sebastian started running a thousand miles a minute, they knew that there was something to Oliver and Sebastian’s questions. As soon as Sebastian left, he had came back, and it caused Oliver to wave an eyebrow.

“Hold on.” Marley put a hand on her forehead while Sebastian and Oliver stared at her. “How the heck are you doing that?”

“Yeah, it’s physically impossible to be that fast.” Puck added.

“Well, if you must know…” Oliver sighed as Sebastian appeared concerned.

“Oliver and I got these costumes and there was a sign saying that they wanted us to defend New York City. The problem is, we don’t know who sent it and once we put on these costumes, we get these crazy super powers.” Sebastian said, with Puck staring at the costume.

“Well, that’s an authentic looking costume if I’ve ever seen one.” Puck studied the stitching, but they were all surprised when Marley’s phone went off. She looked down at the phone and it caused her to furrow her eyebrows. “What’s wrong?”

“Um, I got a text message saying I got a package at my house.” Marley spoke. “Only problem is...I didn’t order anything.”

“Come on, we better go and check it out.” Oliver said as he went behind a trash can and changed into his Arrow suit. Puck tried his hardest not to laugh, but Oliver didn’t see what was so funny. ‘What are you laughing at.”

“I think it’s so cute that you think Arrow has super powers.” Puck chortled. “All he’s good for is combat and his bow and arrows.”

“So he’s basically a boring version of Robin Hood?” Sebastian laughed as Oliver seethed. “That’s so lame!” Oliver took a bow and arrow out and pointed it at Sebastian, which immediately silenced him.

“If you want to live, I suggest you shut up.” Oliver threatened him before he turned to Marley. “So where do you live again, Marley?” Marley bit her lower lip as she stared at the three guys, realizing that she had to tell them where she lived so they could check out the package.

“Well…” Marley let out a nervous laugh as she tried to explain where she lived. Boy, were the boys going to get the shock of their lives...

* * *

**_New York City_ ** **_  
_****_Monday, March 6, 2017, 9:00 p.m._ ** **_  
_ ** ******_East Tremont Avenue, Bronx, New York_**

   As Marley, Oliver, Puck and Sebastian made their way up the street, the boys couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable. Marley had lived in one of the worst parts of town, and while Oliver and Puck had seen things that were beyond the imagination, being in the Bronx at this time of night scared them the most. Marley walked up to her doorstep and took out the key, but she noticed the uncomfortable looks on everyone’s faces.

“What? What’s the matter?” Marley asked, with Puck slowly walking towards her.

“You live _here_?” Puck sounded a little scared for her, but Marley simply shrugged her shoulders.

“It was either here or a homeless shelter.” Marley answered, turning around and opening the door. “Does it scare you being here?”

“What? Me? NO!” Puck tried to play it off as he pretended to laugh. “I’m...I’m just concerned about you.”

“Well, it’s good you’re not scared.” Marley opened the door and slyly winked. “Now I know you won’t hesitate if I ever ask you to swing by my place.” Marley entered the house as Oliver, Sebastian and Puck glanced at each other, but Puck crossed his arms with worry.

“She can’t live here, it’s not safe.” Puck whispered, with Sebastian nodding his head in agreement.

“She could get herself killed here.” Sebastian sighed. “This is the Bronx for crying out loud.”

“Yeah, I could have sworn I saw a drug deal go down across the street.” Oliver turned and appeared worried, but Marley stuck her head out the door, noticing that they were still standing outside.

“Are you guys still out there? Come on in.” Marley motioned as Puck, Sebastian and Oliver entered the house. They saw the apartment was in good shape, but they were still concerned on what was on the outside. “Sorry, I’m still in the process of unpacking but...make yourselves at home.”

“Sure, and maybe if we’re lucky we’ll get to hear “1 shot-2 shots” as a lullaby.” Oliver quipped, but Puck hit Oliver in the back of the head as a way of telling him to shut up.

“What was the package you got?” Sebastian wondered as Marley walked to the box and opened it. Puck, Oliver and Sebastian held their breath as Marley finally got the box undone but Puck took out his gun from the holster as he pointed it at the box. At the unlatching of his weapon, Oliver couldn’t help but widen his eyes at his colleague.

“You brought a gun with you on your date with the new girl? Way to make an impression.” Oliver teased, which caused Marley to blush slightly.

“For the millionth time, it wasn’t a date.” Puck raised an eyebrow. “And I just came off work, so it was understandable. Anyway, what’s in the box, Marley?” Marley grabbed what was inside and she was shocked to find that it was a Supergirl costume. Oliver and Sebastian innocently blinked while Puck lowered his gun, seeing that there was a card in the box. “What does the card say?” Marley grabbed the card and read what was one front of it, her eyes widening slightly as she appeared muddled.

“ _It’s now your chance to step up and be a leader...and to help you with that, here’s a small gift._ ” Marley read the card before staring at the costume. “Do you know who could have sent the costumes?”

“We tried pulling prints off the cards, but the cards came back clean. So as for our mystery sender, we got nothing.” Sebastian told her, with Marley toying with the fabric. “Put the costume on.”

‘What?” Marley glanced at Sebastian, seeing he was giving her an encouraging look.

“I can do things fast and Oliver can shoot bows and arrows, even though precision is not his forte.” Sebastian answered. “Put the costume on. Something tells me that something insane is going to happen to you, once you do it.” Marley let out a sigh as she walked to the bathroom, pointing a finger at the boys playfully.

“I’ll be right back. Keep Oliver where you can see him.” Marley opened and closed the bathroom door, which caused Oliver, Sebastian and Puck to look around the room.

“You know, she could use some help redecorating.” Oliver said, Puck raising an eyebrow towards him. “What? I’m just saying her apartment is a little drabby.”

“She just moved in, hot shot.” Sebastian rolled his eyes. “She’s not going to have the place painted and cookies on the table for your enjoyment.”

“And I like the way her house looks.” Puck said. “It’s...nice.”

“He’s saying that because he hopes he can spend many endless nights here.” Oliver teased, but Puck scowled at his co-worker in return.

“All right, I’m ready.” Marley yelled from the bathroom before she opened the door. Oliver, Puck and Sebastian slightly widened their mouths as they saw Marley walk in with the Supergirl costume on, her blonde hair in cascading waves and the look complete with tights and knee-high red boots. “So...how do I look?” Marley looked to the three of them, but her eyes relaxed on Puck’s as she bit her lower lip.

“You look... _wow_.” Puck answered, Marley feeling her cheeks turn red.

“You look very pretty.” Sebastian said, which caused Marley to bashfully stare at him.

“You think so?” Marley giggled as she twirled around. “I...I don’t know, I feel a little silly.”

“Yeah, stop acting like you’re wearing a prom dress and jump out the window.” Oliver motioned towards the window as Marley widened her eyes at him.

“That’s not something you say to someone in their house.” Sebastian gritted his teeth at Oliver, but Marley walked towards the window with worry. She let out a gulp as Puck immediately followed her.

“Marley, don’t jump out the window..” Puck warned her, with Marley staring back at him. “Oliver’s just being stupid.”

“Dude, even I know Supergirl flies.” Oliver sighed. “Let her jump out the window so we can see if she can fly.”

“You sound very nonchalant about this.” Sebastian pointed out. “This is her life we’re talking about...and you’re just here acting like we can try again if she actually can’t fly. She could die.”

“But she won’t.” Oliver smirked, with Marley furrowing her eyebrow towards him. “Now, are you going to be chicken or are you going to jump out the window? Of course, I wouldn’t expect you to because you’re a girl and girls are usually weak, defensleless creatures…” Marley snarled as she turned back towards the window and jumped right out, but Puck was mortified that she had done such a thing.

“MARLEY! NO!” Puck shouted as he looked out the window, but he didn’t see her down below. “MARLEY!” Puck shouted with hopes that she would respond to him, but when he heard nothing, he simply hung his head low and felt his anger boil towards Oliver. “Why the HELL would you tell her to jump!?”

“Because he likes drama, that’s why…” Puck immediately widened his eyes as he looked up, seeing that Marley was casually floating in the air and giggling at him. Sebastian and Oliver joined Puck at the window as they saw Marley floating in mid-air.

“Look at that, she can fly…” Oliver slightly laughed.

“Okay, that is so cool.” Sebastian couldn’t help but smile, but Puck wasn’t amused.

“Marley, don’t you _ever_ do that again! You could have died!” Puck pointed a finger at her, but Marley twirled in response, glancing up at the sky and slowly drifting towards the stars.

“Oh calm down, Noah. I was just having a little fun.” Marley glanced back at him and giving him a cutesy look. “Are you still mad?” Puck stammered slightly as he looked at her face before he once again pointed a finger at her.

“Yes I’m not.” Marley couldn’t help but laugh while flying higher, but she was taken aback when she heard gunshots, and it caused her to turn around and immediately pinpoint the position. Oliver, Puck and Sebastian looked in the direction the gunshots came from, and that was when Puck motioned for Marley to come back.

“Marley, get over here!” Puck pointed towards the window, but Marley shook her head.

“Someone’s in trouble. We have to help.” Marley told him, motioning for him to head out of the apartment. “Puck, come with me.”

‘Wait, what about us?” Oliver asked.

“I don’t think bullets are your forte.” Marley sighed. “Besides if I get shot nothing happens. If you do...you got a good chance of dying.” Marley flew off into the direction of where the gunshots were while Puck immediately left the apartment, but Sebastian and Oliver appeared helpless.

“We’re not just going to stand here and let her have all the fun, are we?” Sebastian wondered as Oliver shook his head.

“Nope.” Oliver said as he and Sebastian also took off into the night.

* * *

  ** _New York City_ ** **_  
_****_Monday, March 6, 2017, 9:50 p.m._ ** **_  
_ ** ******_East Tremont Avenue, Bronx, New York, Alley_**

   Marley loved the feeling of being up in the air. She loved the wind in her hair, the free feeling of being in the sky and seeing things the average person couldn’t see. But she also remembered she was trying to make her way towards the shooting. As soon as she landed near the alley, she saw Puck making his way up the streets, his hand easily accessible on his gun.

“What took you so long?” Marley asked as Puck raised an eyebrow to her.

“Last time I checked, I don’t have flying abilities.” Puck slowly looked around the corner and saw two thugs with guns on them before his eyes locked with Marley’s. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Yeah. I mean we were given these costumes for a reason, Noah. What if this was the reason?” Marley pondered, with Puck nodding his head slowly.

“All right.” Puck said as Marley motioned for them to go into the alley together. Puck took his gun out and started walking towards the thugs with Marley in tow, the two of them seeing the thugs were now glancing at them. ‘Police! Don’t move.” Puck raised his gun as the two men stared at the both of them.

“Wow, you don’t want to do that here...” The two thugs started pointing their guns at Puck as Marley stared at him.

“Puck, get behind me. Don’t ask questions, just do it.” Marley told him as Puck nodded his head and did as he was told. As soon as Puck was safely behind Marley, the two thugs started laughing, and thought it was rather comical that Marley was trying to protect Puck.

“What’s a girl going to do?” One of the thugs started chortling, but Marley motioned for them to come for her, which gave them the invitation to raise their weapons. The two gunmen started shooting their weapon and to provide full coverage for Puck behind her, Marley picked her cape up until the gunmen couldn’t see him. The gunmen were surprised that the bullets were simply ricocheting off her, and they started taking a step back.

“Let’s get out of here!” The second thug started screaming, but they were shocked when they turned around and saw Oliver in his Arrow get-up, the two of them biting their lower lip.

“Where are you going? We just got to the party.” Oliver motioned to Sebastian who was behind him in his The Flash costume. “Leaving would be just rude.”

“We know Supergirl over there can withstand bullets, but i know you can’t.” The first gunman said and pulled the trigger. Sebastian immediately pushed Oliver into the wall with his super-speed as the bullet hit the side of a building, and with Oliver and Sebastian on the ground, it left the gunmen with a chance to escape. Marley furrowed her eyebrows as she started walking towards Oliver and Sebastian, the two boys glancing up at the female.

“I thought I told you to stay back at the house!” Marley shouted, Sebastian meekly staring at her with guilt. However, Oliver appeared as if he didn’t care for Marley’s orders.

“Who died and made you leader?” Oliver scowled, but before Marley was able to answer, they heard rumbling, and it caused them to look in the direction it came from. “What the hell is that?” Marley walked towards the source of the rumbling, only for Sebastian, Marley, Oliver and Puck to look above them and see mysterious people swooping in.

“Who the hell are they?” Sebastian asked as he and Oliver got up from their position. Marley stared at the mysterious men who were walking towards them and it caused her to get into a defensive position.

“Who are you and what do you want?!” Marley shouted to the mystery man.

“You, The Flash and Arrow have been summoned.” The man crossed his arms, with Marley cocking her eyebrow.

“By who?” Marley countered.

“I’m afraid I can’t say by who, you’ll find out when you get there." The mystery man responded. Marley shook her head slowly as Sebastian and Oliver also became defensive.

“There’s no way we are going to blindly follow you, especially since we don’t know who you are.” Marley sounded more courageous than she felt, but the man simply shrugged his shoulders.

“Fine then, I guess we’re going to have to do this the hard way.” The mystery man said before pointing to his henchmen. The henchmen had caught Oliver and Sebastian by surprise when they had been stuck with what looked to be a sedative, and it caused them to close their eyes and land in the henchman’s arms. Marley looked at the mystery man and the next thing she knew, there was a glowing stone in front of her, which suddenly made her weak. She got to her knees and looked up at the mystery man, which ended up being the last thing she remembered.

* * *

 

                                                                                                  

* * *

 

 **_New York City_ ** **_  
_****_Monday, March 6, 2017, 10:45 p.m._ ** **_  
_ ** ******_Undisclosed Location_**

 **** Marley was the first one to awaken from her slumber, and she was surprised to see that she was simply laying on a table in a fancy lab, which caused her to get up and appear shocked. She looked around and tried to look for Puck, Oliver and Sebastian, but she didn’t see them, which left her wondering where they were. She got off the table and stared around the room, but she immediately saw the same mystery man come in the room and she suddenly became defensive.

“Oh, I see that you woke up.” The mystery man gave her a small smile, but Marley wasn’t amused. “Are you hungry?”

“Where are my friends?!” Marley shouted, but the mystery man shrugged his shoulders.

“So I take it you’re not hungry.’ The mystery man responded before giving her a softened look. “No worries, your two superhero comrades and the cop friend you fancy are fine.” Marley innocently blinked as she crossed her arms.

“The...the cop?” Marley slightly laughed before shaking her head. “Um, I don’t...fancy the cop. That’s silly, I...why would I...” Although Marley felt her heart beat fast as the mystery man brought up Puck.

“Yes you do, well...at least he fancies you. Ever heard of love at first sight?” The mystery man answered although Marley scoffed.

“What am I doing here, and where are my friends?” Marley changed the subject as the mystery man motioned for Marley to follow. Marley warily followed the man before she noticed Sebastian, Oliver and Puck were sitting in a room that appeared to be a library, eating cookies and drinking tea.

“Hey, there she is.” Sebastian waved at her although Marley was confused.

“We have cookies and tea.” Oliver motioned, with Marley slowly walking into the room and taking the cookie from Sebastian.

“So they drug us and then repay us with cookies?” Marley stared down at the cookie with confusion. “I don’t get it, what is going on here?”

“Sit, relax...eat a cookie.” Sebastian motioned to the empty chair. Marley slowly went to sit down as the mystery man re-entered the room. “Jeeves, my good man, thank you for the cookie.”

“So we’re just going sit around, eat cookies and pretend that this...Jeeves guy didn’t drug us?” Marley scrunched her face.

“He wanted to wait for you to wake up before he explained what was going on.” Oliver answered.

“Besides...there’s cookies.” Sebastian emphasized. “You don’t say no to chocolate chip cookies.”

“Are you buying any of this?” Marley looked in Puck’s direction as he shook his head.

“No, not one bit.” Puck answered, although Marley was surprised.

“Wait, how did they capture you? I know how they did it to us with the sedatives and I think it was Kryptonite but…” Marley pointed to herself, Sebastian and Oliver while Puck nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders.

“They asked me to come and I did. They weren’t going to hurt someone without super powers.” Puck responded.

“And you don’t know that." Marley slightly argued.

“But I’m not hurt, right?” Puck said in return. Marley bit her lower lip as she looked away, but Oliver and Sebastian didn’t want to hear anymore of this conversation. Sebastian had a slight feeling it was going to go into something romantic and he didn’t need to hear any of that.

“My God, will you two get a room already?” Oliver groaned before taking a sip of his tea. “You reek of “Hormone Number 5.”

“My apologies, I wish this was just a casual meeting where we discuss tea, cookies and who is dating who,  but there are more pressing matters here.” Jeeves said, with Sebastian pointing to him.

“I wonder, is that a real British accent or are you faking it?” Sebastian pondered although Jeeves rolled his eyes.

“Please focus, Mr. Smythe.” Jeeves told him. “The reason that you were summoned here...or that you were forced to be summoned here is because you have information on Captain Cold. I’m aware he was the perpetrator at the crime scene where two officers were frozen at the MoMA.”

“We’re assuming.” Sebastian said before he could explain further. “Um, gathered from the position the police officers were found and how he specialized in cryonics, it’s entirely possible Captain Cold is responsible for this attack.”

“What I don’t get is how can Captain Cold be real.” Oliver explained. “This is New York City, there’s no such thing as superheroes running around.”

“Unless there’s a portal that leads them from their world to yours.” Jeeves explained.

“I’m sorry, can you please explain what you mean by there’s a portal from their world to ours…?” Sebastian asked,

“I thought someone would want an explanation.” A woman entered the room before she smiled at Marley, Oliver and Sebastian. “I’m sorry that my employees roughhoused you. But we needed to make sure that you were going to come. And judging by your outfits, it appears that you’ve gotten our message.”

“Wait a minute,” Sebastian looked down at his costume before his eyes went to the woman. “You were the one that sent the costumes?”

“Yep.” The woman answered with a small nod of her head.

“How were you able to not get your fingerprints on the card?” Sebastian pondered. “I scanned them and everything.”

“I figured you would have Sebastian, but we have advanced technology.” The woman said. “Technology that none of you have ever seen before.”

“Sorry, I don’t mean for us to play 20 Questions here but...who _are_ you?” Oliver raised his hand slightly with the woman clearing her throat.

“I’m Dr. Alison Stone.” Alison said. “You’ve all met Jeeves, my partner.”

‘I thought he was the butler.” Sebastian teased while Jeeves gave Sebastian a straight face.

“This one is going to be a joker, I can tell.” Jeeves dryly responded although Alison gave a light chuckle.

“We’re going to need that if we’re going to find a way to close the portal that connects the human world to the comic book world.” Alison told her second in command as Marley raise an eyebrow.

“I’m sorry, I’m a little confused here.” Marley said. “Where are we and what portal are you talking about?”

“You three are in my secret lab.” Alison answered while folding her hands. “I needed someplace where I could do my work and one thing I was fascinated with was merging the comic book world and the human world together. Unfortunately in my research, I ended up creating a never ending opening to the portal, which means comic book heroes and villains can come through and either make a life on Earth or find a way to destroy it. Captain Cold was one of the first to escape the portal and since then there have been others. We tried to reverse the polarity, but it hasn’t worked.”

“Did you design these superhero suits, then?” Sebastian wondered.

“Yes, I did.” Alison said. “I’ve been spending months trying to examine the molecular structure of _The Flash_ and _Supergirl_. I created a few prototype costumes, some that haven’t seen the light of day. There’s Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman and of course The Green Arrow. Arrow didn’t need much research since he doesn’t have superpowers but I was able to build an exact replica of the suit, which contains titanium armor.”

“So nothing penetrates through.” Oliver finished her thought.

‘Unfortunately, I didn’t know how dangerous my work was going to be, but after hearing about the MoMA and those two cops, I can’t help but feel partially responsible.” Alison sighed as she took a seat.

“Hey, you didn’t hurt those guys.” Marley assured her. “Captain Cold did.”

“I know, but I feel partially responsible since my research let them out.” Alison solemnly stated. “I wish I could undo what I did, but I can’t even close the portal. Serves me right for digging into a part of science that I didn’t quite understand.”

“Dr. Stone.” Sebastian leaned closer as he glanced at the scientist with fascination. “Is it possible that with your work, there are worlds that are alternate realities? Like maybe a second earth or a third?”

“It’s entirely possible, Sebastian, yes.” Alison was impressed with Sebastian’s intrigue, especially since he wanted to know more about her work. “I think that there are different versions of us that exist, and I have been intending to also research that while trying to merge the two worlds together. There might be a world where Superman is actually dead or where the Joker killed Batman and took over Gotham City.”

“Why did you send us these costumes?” Marley asked with confusion.

“Because I knew you three were the right people for the job.” Alison replied. “Marley, you being moved to New York City to work for the police department wasn’t by accident. I pulled those connections. And then after seeing you, Oliver and Sebastian interact at the crime scene, I knew you three were the perfect people for the job. Plus, you like Kara Zor-El, Barry Allen and Oliver Queen.” Marley, Oliver and Sebastian glanced at each other as Alison ran a hand through her hair, hoping that she could count on them. “Listen, with these metahumans coming into our world, we don’t know what they’re like. They could be extremely dangerous, and they could be a legitimate threat. I need your help to stop Captain Cold, to stop anyone that’s out there, and bring them back here. What do you say?

“I did always want to be a superhero…” Oliver muttered as Sebastian and Marley nodded their heads slowly.

“I guess it could be fun.” Sebastian agreed.

“We’ll do it.” Marley declared.

“Wait, wait!” Puck raised his hand as everyone stared at him. “If they’re going to be fighting metahumans, then what am I going to be doing?”

“You have extensive comic book knowledge, as well as Marley.” Alison revealed. “Using that could be our tool to bringing down Captain Cold and any other metahuman known to exit into New York City.”

‘Well, then I’m in.” Puck said which caused Alison to bite her lower lip.

“There’s just one thing.” Alison said as everyone glanced at her. “You can’t tell anyone about this. We don’t need it getting out to the press that the city is in danger because there are metahumans running about.”

“Wait, so we have to keep this a secret from everyone?” Sebastian asked.

“Unfortunately.” Alison nodded her head. “It’s not going to be a problem is it?”

“Nope, no problem at all.” Marley answered, with Alison getting up from her chair.

“Good.” Alison made her way to the exit before she pointed to Marley, Sebastian and Oliver. ‘If you’re going to take on Captain Cold, then you’re going to need some training. You’re not going to run into battle without being prepared. That’s the first deadly mistake any superhero can make.”

“All right.” Sebastian put his hand on his hips while glancing at Alison. “So what’s our first step?”

“First step...is a fight to test your strengths.” Alison said. “Marley, you and Sebastian will fight and the winner will take on Oliver.”

“Ooh, this sounds like fun!” Marley grinned although Sebastian was skeptical.

“I don’t think fighting a girl is a good idea.” Sebastian cleared his throat which caused Marley to stare at him with confusion. “I mean, I’ve learned from my parents you’re not supposed to hit women.”

“When it’s a female metahuman who's bent on destruction, all bets are off.” Alison informed him. “And what better way than practicing with someone you can trust.” Sebastian looked over at Marley as she raised an eyebrow towards him. Sebastian pondered it for a few moments before he cleared his throat, his face turning serious.

“Let’s do it.” Sebastian declared, Marley nodding her head in return. They weren’t sure how this battle was going to turn out, but they were willing to do whatever it took to get into shape to defeat Captain Cold.

* * *

**_New York City_ ** **_  
_****_Monday, March 6, 2017, 11:30 p.m._ ** **_  
_ ** ******_Dr. Alison Stone’s Lab, Training Arena_**

   About 20 minutes later, Marley and Sebastian found themselves standing in a fight arena, the two of them stretching before their fake fight. On the sidelines, Oliver and Puck watched Marley and Sebastian as Jeeves simply pulled a chair up and placed money on a nearby table.

“All right, who are we betting on?” Jeeves asked which caused Puck and Oliver to incredulously stare at him. “What? You think I just serve tea and cookies? I have other hobbies, you know.”

“All right, if that’s the case.” Oliver nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders before pointing to Sebastian. “$60 on the speedster.”

“$80 on Supergirl.” Puck countered, Jeeves placing $100 on the table.

“I believe I’ll go with _The Flash_ , if I must. His speed is no match for her, sir.” Jeeves tried to sound apologetic, but he immediately looked away when Alison raised an eyebrow.

“Betting again, aren’t we Jeeves?” Alison sounded as if she was in disbelief before she pointed towards Marley. “$40 on the alien.” Jeeves wrote down Alison’s wager before Alison pointed to the middle of the arena. “All right, Marley and Sebastian. The task is to disengage your opponent. When one of you can do so, then the battle is over. Let me know when you’re ready.”

“Ready.” Sebastian called out, his eyes going towards Marley as he adjusted his mask.

“Ready.” Marley shouted as Alison looked at the both of them.

“All right, let the fight begin!” Alison motioned for them to begin their battle, and as soon as Sebastian got the OK, he ran as quickly as he could towards Marley. As he was about to punch Marley, he noticed his fist had missed, and that was because she had immediately dodged his punch by running on her own. Sebastian’s eyes widened as he turned around, immediately noticing that Marley was floating into the air and flying towards him. She readied herself for a punch and placed her fist in front of her, but she wasn’t anticipating Sebastian grabbing it and throwing her towards the wall, causing her to land with a thud.

“SORRY!” Sebastian shouted as Marley groaned lightly while attempting to get up. Sebastian decided to use his speed once again in an attempt to disengage Marley, but she had a plan of her own by using her feet to drop-kick him before he had a chance to make an attack. Sebastian landed on his back with a thud, and Marley flew up into the air, hoping to make her next attack from an aerial position.

“Oh come on, that’s not fair.” Oliver muttered as he noticed Marley’s eyes lighting a bright red. Laser beams shot through Marley’s eyes as Sebastian started running around the arena, hoping that there was a way he could beat the flying girl. Flying was her specialty, speed was his, and he wanted to do everything he could to win the fight. But then again...if he won the battle Marley would lose confidence in herself and would probably go running into Puck’s arms. If _she_ won...then she might spend more time with him making him a better “fighter”. Sebastian was able to dodge all of Marley’s lasers when they were behind him, but he slowed himself down when Marley shot a laser in front of him, which caused him to fly back on the middle of the floor with a thud. Sebastian groaned as he tried to get up, but Marley immediately swooped down and pinned him down, Sebastian glancing up at her with worry. Her blonde hair framed her face which showed intensity, and she clearly wanted to win this fight. She wanted to beat Sebastian and prove that she was capable as a fighter. Marley had raised her fist as if she was about to strike, but Sebastian immediately let out a yell, which caused her to raise an eyebrow.

“All right, you got me. You win.” Sebastian noticed Marley widened her eyes and a smile appearing on her face.

“I won?” Marley asked before turning towards Puck and Oliver. “I won!” Jeeves slammed his notebook on the table as Oliver grimaced, but Puck simply pat Oliver on the back in mock comfort.

“It’s okay, Oliver.” Puck told him, with Oliver glancing back at him.

“How is it okay?” Oliver pondered, Puck shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

“Because I get my money. And you feel embarrassed since you went against her.” Puck noticed Marley flying towards him as she clapped her hands with excitement, and that caused Puck to smile back at her. “You kicked some butt, girl!”

“Man, that was so exhilarating! If I can beat Sebastian, then I can beat anyone! I mean, he is _The Flash_ after all!” Marley declared as she high-fived Puck.

"I'd be scared to fight you." Puck grasped onto her hand that was in the air, which caused Marley to give Puck a hug. Puck wasn’t against the hug and he squeezed her in return, but Sebastian was watching the hug from afar, and all he could do was curl his lips in a slight snarl. He got up from the arena floor and started making his way off the field, but he wasn’t expecting Oliver to follow him.

“Dude, what was that about?” Oliver furrowed his eyebrows as Sebastian turned towards him. “You had plenty of chances to take Marley down and you hesitated with each and every one. Why did you do that?”

‘What are you talking about?” Sebastian groaned. “She beat me fair and square.”

“No she didn’t.” Oliver retorted. “You let her beat you. There’s a difference.’”

“Why would I let her beat me? I’m the fastest man alive!” Sebastian yelled, pointing at himself.

“Because you like her, that’s why!” Oliver shouted, which caught Sebastian off-guard. “I saw you staring at her while she was making goo-goo eyes at Puckerman. Maybe, just maybe she likes him and not you. And nothing you do can change her mind.”

“She just met the guy and she’s smitten as hell!” Sebastian let out a frustrated yell. "Meanwhile here I am, busting my ass trying to be the best at everything, and nothing ever works out for me. Maybe I want to be the best forensic scientist in the lab! Maybe I want a chance with the girl. Why does he have to be so charming?”

“Sebastian, you need to stop whining and you need to start realizing that maybe the world doesn’t revolve around what you want.” Oliver groaned. “If you see a pretty girl who’s evil and we’re in battle, are you going to let her win? I didn’t think so...because you have to think with your head man. Thinking with your heart is only going to get you in trouble.” Sebastian rolled his eyes and started walking away, crossing his arms in the process.

“Yeah, I wasn’t expecting you to understand.” Sebastian said, which caused Oliver to innocently blink. “You don’t know what it’s like to be me. I’m always overlooked and it’s not fair. Maybe I want to be someone’s hero for once, instead of being the stupid forensic scientist who does nothing but stand in the background. I’m overlooked for promotions, and now I’m overlooked for the girl.” Oliver was about to say something before  Jeeves walked over, staring at the boys with worry.

“Unfortunately, we’re going to have to cut the battle short.” Jeeves sighed, causing Oliver and Sebastian to give him a worried look. “There’s been another sighting of Captain Cold. This time at the Museum of Natural History.”

“What’s he doing at the museum?” Sebastian wondered.

“There’s a new gem exhibit expected to debut next month, Mr. Smythe ” Jeeves replied. “It appears as if Captain Cold is attempting to steal a diamond that was just brought in. You have to go, the fate of the world is in your hands.” Sebastian and Oliver looked at one another before Sebastian walked past Jeeves, but when Jeeves was about to ask what happened between Sebastian and Oliver, Oliver simply shook his head.

“You really don’t want to know.’” Oliver patted Jeeves on the shoulder before walking past him. Oliver could deal with Sebastian’s drama later. Right now, there was another Captain Cold sighting, and they had to stop him.

* * *

  ** _New York City_ ** **_  
_****_Tuesday, March 7, 2017, 12:40 a.m._ ** **_  
_ ** ******_Museum of Natural History_**

   The security guard walked along the room as he held the gun close to him. It was his turn for his shift, but after hearing what happened at the Museum of Modern Art, they weren’t taking any chances. They had beefed up security and there was no way anyone was going to get their hands on any of the exhibits that were here. One of the prized ones was the gem exhibit which actually brought in real diamonds and emeralds, and they wanted everyone to be able to enjoy the new feature. As the security guard continued to make his rounds, he noticed there was someone coming towards him, and it caused him to appear wary.

“Hey Morty, did you bring me that donut I wanted?” The security guard pondered, but he realized there was something odd when Morty didn’t answer. ‘Morty?”

“I’m afraid this isn’t Morty.” The person slowly walked out of the shadow, revealing it to be none other than Captain Cold. “Morty has left the building...and I will too as soon as you give me the diamond that I’m asking for.”

“Y...you’re that guy that froze the two cops back at the MoMA.” The security guard pointed towards Captain Cold while nodding his head.

“Yes, that was me.” Captain Cold responded with a devilish grin. “And I could easily do the same to you if you don’t give me what I want.”

“You wouldn’t…” The security guard glared as Captain Cold nodded his head.

“Oh, I would.” Captain Cold raised his cryonic gun while pointing it at the security guard, but the next thing he knew there was a red blur that came and took the gun from him, tossing it to the other side of the room. Captain Cold raised an eyebrow before he saw Sebastian as The Flash, glancing over at the villain with anger.

‘It’s over Captain Cold!” Sebastian yelled.

“It’s impossible…, how are you here?” Captain Cold asked as Sebastian raised an eyebrow. “You don’t exist in this world, there’s no way that it’s physically possible.”

“So you admit you’re not from here.” Sebastian crossed his arms while Captain Cold gave a hollow chuckle.

“You may say that I’m from out of the country.” Captain Cold slowly walked to Sebastian who was glancing back at him, crossing his arms and giving a low chuckle. “You’re interfering with some business here, so why don’t you run along and do something else while I get what I want.”

“You froze those cops back at the Museum of Modern Art!” Sebastian shouted. “And you were about to do the same to this security guard as well.  Why are you doing this?

“Why am I doing this?” Captain Cold asked while pacing around Sebastian. “The same reason you keep running after guys like me. The adrenaline, the thrill of the chase. I love this game and I’m very good at it…”

“You are never going to get away with this.” Sebastian growled as Captain Cold slowly backed away from him.

“Really, cause it appears I already have.” Captain Cold immediately turned and grabbed the cryonic ray, pointing it towards Sebastian with a smirk. But before Captain Cold had a chance to pull the trigger, he felt an arrow lodged in his arm, which caused him to look up and see Oliver holding the bow and arrow in a threatening manner.

“Back away from the merchandise.” Oliver growled under his breath as Captain Cold widened his eyes.

“The Green Arrow?!” Captain Cold exclaimed. “That’s impossible. There’s no way there’s a Green Arrow in your universe.”

‘Well, think again.” Oliver’s voice sounded dark and raspy, which caused Sebastian to point to his own throat.

“Dude, do you got something in your throat?” Sebastian asked. “You sound like a Batman impersonator that performs at birthday parties.”

“ _The Flash..._.” Oliver glared at Sebastian while still holding the arrows. “You of all people should know it’s not wise to make fun of the guy that’s about to save your ass.”

“Your both boring me with your comic book love story, so I’m going to end it right here....” Captain Cold pressed a button that released a ray, but he was surprise that the ray didn’t reach Sebastian, simply because someone with heat vision was countering his attack. Captain Cold looked over and saw Marley in her Supergirl outfit, disabling the cryonic ray as best she could. The machine had shut off and caused Captain Cold to drop it from how hot it was, but he was surprised that Marley was walking towards him with a glare in her eye.

“Well, look what we have here...if it isn’t Superman’s cousin.” Captain Cold gave a low chuckle. “Still a weakling, aren’t you Kara Zor-El?”

“Kara Zor-El?” Sebastian muttered below his breath before he turned to Oliver with shock. “Arrow, I gotta talk to you for a minute…” Sebastian used his superspeed to run up to where Oliver was, noticing that Oliver had slightly lowered his bows and arrows. “He thinks that Kara, Barry and Oliver Queen exist on this earth. He thinks we’re actually them.”

“Yeah, I know that. Do you want to make your point now?” Oliver groaned, with Sebastian gritting his teeth.

“This is bad.” Sebastian responded. “If he thinks that we’re actually superheroes, then what’s going to stop the supervillains from killing us…”

“Oh yeah, that is bad.” Oliver sounded scared while the two of them watched Marley and Captain Cold down below.

“I don’t know if you know this, but the diamond in this exhibit is not yours. So put it back!” Marley growled.

“Put it back? I’m well aware the diamond isn’t mine Kara Zor-El.” Captain Cold said. “However, it’s more fun just to take things and not ask for permission. Now, if you’ll excuse me…” Captain Cold lunged for her as Marley decided use her speed to get out of the way, but she realized she wasn’t fast enough when Captain Cold was able to grab her by the throat and lift her into the air. Sebastian watched helplessly as Captain Cold had his teammate, and Oliver crossed his arms and glared at Sebastian.

“And look, she thinks she can actually fight and is about to get her butt handed to her.” Oliver grumbled. ‘I wonder whose fault it is for building her confidence by throwing a fight.”

“It doesn’t matter if you’re not my original nemesis, I will have just as much fun destroying _you_ ” Captain Cold grabbed the cryonic ray gun and shot it, freezing Marley in her position as Oliver and Sebastian decided to make their way down to save her. Captain Cold aimed the cryonic ray at Sebastian and Oliver’s feet, keeping them in place so they wouldn’t be able to get out. “I came here looking for a diamond...and I found a much better prize. Goodbye _Flash_ and Arrow...until next time.” Captain Cold snapped his fingers as the lights went out which caused Oliver and Sebastian to let out a yell. A few moments later, the lights turned on, and Puck, Alison and Jeeves entered the room, with Sebastian slightly wincing.

“Where’s Marley?” Puck asked, his eyes going towards Sebastian as Sebastian bit his lip. Sebastian knew that there was going to have to be an explanation, as to why Marley went missing.

“Captain Cold has her…” Sebastian let out a saddened sigh, Puck glaring at him with anger. However, no one was prepared for the next thing that was going to come out of Sebastian’s mouth.  “And it’s all my fault…”

* * *

                                                                                                  

* * *

  ** _New York City_ ** **_  
_****_Tuesday, March 7, 2017, 1:30 a.m._ ** **_  
_ ** ******_Dr. Alison Stone’s Lab_**

“Sebastian, _WHAT_ did you do?!” Puck yelled as Sebastian sat in one of the comfy chairs, rubbing his temples with aggravation and his face appearing guilty. He knew that he was in trouble when they were told to come back here in order for Sebastian to explain everything. He just didn’t think he was going to be in _this_ much trouble.

“So remember how she totally beat me when we were having a mock fight?” Sebastian meekly said as everyone raised an eyebrow at him. “I may or may not have dived towards the end.”

“Wait, you let Marley win?” Alison raised an eyebrow as Sebastian slowly nodded his head. “Sebastian, the point of the exercise was to see your strengths! How am I able to know what your strengths are if you weren’t battling to your fullest potential?”

“I’m sorry, okay?!” Sebastian got up from his chair while stuffing his hands in his pockets. “I know that I shouldn’t have just dive like that, and I was thinking with my heart. Unfortunately, that was the problem and now Marley’s whisked away to God knows here while I’m stuck here thinking about my mistake. I don’t even know what Captain Cold wants with her. She’s not his arch nemesis in the comic books, so why is he straying away from the comic book world?”

“Because he’s in our world, and in our world he can make whatever choices he wants.” Oliver answered. “If he were in the comic book world, then your ass would have been captured and skinned alive, not hers. We have got to find her, and I’m not saying it because I care. I’m saying it because I’d rather she be alive than dead, and since Cold is deviating from the comic books, he can do whatever he wants to her, even kill her.”

“The problem is, we don’t even know where to find him.” Alison said. “I mean, his hideout could be anywhere…” Sebastian thought for a few moments before he got up from his chair, slowly pacing before pointing to everyone.

“What if he’s hiding right under our noses and we don’t even know it.” Sebastian said. “What if he’s hiding somewhere cold...or somewhere that can mimic the cold weather. Knowing him, he wouldn’t have gotten far with Marley, and since it’s like 60 degrees outside, he’d have to go somewhere that better suits his abilities. Cryonics involves frozen substances, and ice can mimic cryonics, so where can we go in New York City that has ice at this time of year?” Everyone thought for a moment before they glanced at him, pointing a finger with a smile.

“Central Park.” Alison said.

“Also the Bronx Zoo.” Oliver added.

“So we’ll check both.” Puck raised an eyebrow. “Sebastian, you’re mighty fast, right? Do you think you can get us to both places?”

“I think I can.” Sebastian put his mask over his face and furrowed his eyebrows. “Let’s go. Cold’s got something that belongs to us.”

* * *

  ** _New York City_ ** **_  
_****_Tuesday, March 7, 2017, 1:45 a.m._ ** **_  
_ ** ******_Central Park_**

It didn’t take Sebastian very long to run from the lab to Central Park, and as soon as he stopped, he dropped Puck from his arms and let out a sigh. Puck groaned as he slowly got up from the floor, his eyes going to Sebastian with slight annoyance.

“Man, you are heavy.” Sebastian sighed as he rubbed the muscles in his arms, while Puck brushed himself off.

“And your turns were sharp.” Puck responded, with Sebastian pointing to him with sternness.

“Hey, no one likes a backseat speedster.” Sebastian grumbled as he and Puck looked around.

“Are you sure Marley’s here?” Puck asked, Sebastian raising an eyebrow around the premises.  

“Yeah, I’m sure.” Sebastian said. “I just sent Oliver to Bronx Zoo so he can get me some cotton candy.”

“Why didn’t you just use your super-speed to get it?” Puck pondered as Sebastian widened his eyes, realizing that he had a point.

“Like I said, I’m new to the superhero game, so you gotta forgive me.” Sebastian sighed as he and Puck went towards the igloo. “Are you ready for this?”

‘Yeah, I’m ready.” Puck took out the gun from his holster as he cocked it, Sebastian letting out a sigh.

“Can I ask you something?” Sebastian wondered as he and Puck started making their way into the igloo. “Do you...you know...like Marley?” Puck stared at Sebastian with a confused look before ultimately shrugging his shoulders.

“I think she’s cool.” Puck admitted. “She’s honestly the first real friend I’ve had that likes the same things I like. She likes comic books, I like comic books. And she’s the first person I could sit down and have an intellectual conversation with. It’s too early to say that I like her, like her especially since she just started working for the police department, but...I have a feeling she and I can be really good friends.”

“Well, everyone seems to think that you like her.” Sebastian sounded dejected. “Love at first sight and all that. Not to mention you two seemed really chummy with each other that it’s borderline flirting.”

“I think it’s too early to talk about love.” Puck let out a light scoff. “I love spending time with her but...I wouldn’t say I love _her_.... Maybe I might love her one day, who knows but until then...I want to get to know her first.” Sebastian thought for a moment as he sighed, turning to Puck and raising an eyebrow.

“Well, I don’t think anyone really knows what she’s like yet considering she’s new...but I do think that she’s a good person and...for as long as I’ve known you, I’ve never seen you smile the way you do when you talk to her. Especially after what happened with Quinn…” Puck let out a heavy sigh as he looked at the wall, trying his hardest not to show emotion.

“And you brought up Quinn.” Puck sighed. “I didn’t think you were going to go there…”

“Puck, it’s been three years since she died…” Sebastian shook his head slowly. “And I know for a fact, she’d want you to live your life, and she’d want you to be happy. Maybe...just maybe, Marley could be the person that finally gets you back out there.” Puck tried his hardest not to get emotional as Sebastian gave a meek look. “I know talking about Quinn passing is a sore spot for you, and I’m sorry if I overstepped my boundaries.” Puck thought for a few moments as he continued walking along the path that led from the igloo to the penguin exhibit, but there was something on the back of his mind.

“Sebastian?” Sebastian looked up, seeing Puck was biting his lower lip. “Do you think Marley would...go on a date with me if I asked her? Hypothetically of course.”

“Well, hypothetically she seems to like you.” Sebastian said. “I wouldn’t be surprised if she said yes. And...maybe this time you want to admit that the Starbucks date was actually a date. You don’t hold hands with a co-worker on a non-date. Although, I do want to warn you that you getting involved in a relationship with her is kind of a bad idea. Because of what we do, we’re targets to comic book villains...and if she sees that you like her and she likes you, what’s going to stop either of you from being a target?”  Sebastian and Puck immediately silenced their conversation when they saw Captain Cold with his stolen trinkets, and nearby in the corner was Marley underneath some red lights. “What the hell is that?” Sebastian wondered about the light.

“Supergirl gets her power from Earth’s sun.” Puck clarified while staring at the light. “The red light is supposed to mimic the sun on Krypton, which means Supergirl is defenseless while she’s under there.”

“Crap, this is worse than I thought.” Sebastian muttered. “So what’s the plan?”

“You distract Cold and I’ll find a way to get Marley out from under that light. Once she does, she could use her super-strength and bust out of there.” Puck answered, Sebastian nodding his head.

“Let’s do this.” Sebastian adjusted his hood before he zipped towards Captain Cold. Captain Cold raised an eyebrow as Sebastian started circling around him, grabbing the merchandise that Captain Cold had stolen.

“Well, looks like it didn’t take you long to find me here.” Captain Cold chortled. “Were you missing your comrade, because don’t worry...you’ll end up dying alongside her.”

“This is over, Captain Cold.” Sebastian growled. “Let Supergirl go!”

“But if I let her go, where would be the fun in that?” Captain Cold let out a low chuckle.  

“Come on, you have to know that you’re better than this.” Sebastian sighed. “You wouldn’t actually kill, would you?”

“He should really pick up a comic…,” Puck mumbled to himself before he made his way to Marley frozen in ice. “Marley...come, on you have to use your super strength to get out of there.. Please…, we need you.” Puck had hoped that it was enough to get Marley to unfreeze, but she was still in suspended animation. Puck had to figure out a way to move Marley’s frozen state where she could get some sun, and that was when he had a good idea. He took his gun out and pointed it towards the sky, his eyes slowly darting to the frozen girl before he squeezed the trigger, firing a few shots into the air. The shots were enough to break a hole in the ceiling and it caused Captain Cold to turn around, only to realize that Sebastian wasn’t alone. Puck and Sebastian covered their bodies with their arms as debris fell from the ceiling, but it was enough when they realized the sun was shining on Marley, with hope that Puck’s plan was going to work. “Come on, Marley…” Puck muttered under his breath. As soon as the sun completely shone on Marley, both Sebastian and Puck heard multiple cracks from the ice, and before they knew it, the ice had scattered all over the place as Marley had freed herself from the ice prison. She brushed her costume off and flipped her hair back, noticing that Captain Cold was glancing back at her with a scowl. He wasn’t going to let a couple of rookie superheroes get in his way. It was better that he annihilated them where they stood.

“And here I thought that the ice prison was going to be enough to keep you down.” Captain Cold snickered. “I guess it’s time to kick it up a notch.”

“Please, the cold never bothered me anyway.” Marley scoffed although Sebastian put his hand on his forehead with disbelief. Captain Cold grabbed his freeze ray and once again aimed it at Marley, but before Marley could fight him, Sebastian ran and grabbed both Marley and Puck, running out of the room and heading to a room upstairs. As soon as Sebastian was able to get Marley safe from harm, he stopped running, but Marley was absolutely confused as to why they were running from the villain. “Sebastian, we have to stop him. Why are you hesitating?”

“What? You were going to fight him and give him a chance to use that zappy ray so you can be an ice sculpture?” Sebastian whispered with hopes that Captain Cold wasn’t looking for them. “I don’t think so.”

“Sebastian, I can fight.” Marley pointed a finger to herself. “I fought you in that simulated mock fight and I took you down pretty easily.” With the mention of the mock fight, Sebastian stammered, and Puck raised an eyebrow with a stern look.

“Sebastian? Is there something you’d like to say to Marley?” Puck pressed him, Sebastian eventually giving a groan in defeat.

“All right, there’s something I have to tell you regarding the mock fight.” Sebastian said. “You didn’t really beat me.”

“What?” Marley raised an eyebrow before slowly appeared hurt. “What do you mean I didn’t beat you?” Sebastian folded his hands before pointing to himself.

“I let...you…,” Sebastian then pointed his finger to Marley as she sadly stared at him. “Win.” It took Marley a moment to comprehend what Sebastian said before she appeared upset.

“Why did you let me win?” Marley let out a hollow laugh. “Was it because I’m... _a girl_ and you just wanted me to feel better about myself? How are we supposed to work together if you underestimate me?”

“I know, I know and I’m so sorry.” Sebastian appeared apologetic. “I shouldn’t have done that, and I should have taken you seriously. It’s just that...you’re a little intimidating because you’re smart and funny and...really, really pretty.” Marley’s face immediately changed from hurt to interested as Sebastian continued explaining himself. “Letting you win was my bad and I never should have done something so stupid. I promise from here on out that I’ll kick your butt, and only have you beat me if you really can.” Marley laughed slightly while Sebastian held out his hand “So what do you say? Think you can forgive me?” Marley considered it for a moment before giving him a smile, nodding her head and shaking his hand.

“Sure...by the way, you had me at 'smart'.” Marley winked, Sebastian blushing in return. Puck observed the encounter between the both of them before his eyebrows furrowed, realizing that what Sebastian was trying to sell him earlier was a way of getting him out of the picture. Before Sebastian and Marley could say anything, they heard someone coming and that was when they got into position.

“Are you ready to take down the Ice King?” Sebastian asked, Marley suddenly appearing unsure.

“I couldn’t fight you, what makes you think that I can take him down?” Marley worried as Sebastian grabbed her hand and squeezed it, noticing that Marley was giving him a small smile.

“You can do this.” Sebastian assured her, with Marley nodding her head in response. All three of them looked at the entrance of the room and saw Captain Cold bust in with his cryonic freeze ray. “And I guess we meet again.”

“Oh, and this will be our last meeting, which is a shame because I’d have a good time killing you again and again!” Captain Cold held up the cryonic ray but he wasn’t anticipating Marley running quickly and holding onto the ray at the same time as him. “Let go!”

“ _NEVER!”_ Marley shouted, with her grip tightening on the ray. Captain Cold removed one hand from the ray and grabbed Marley by the neck, laying her down and  hoping that he could choke her to death. Marley started gasping for air as Captain Cold pointed the gun at Sebastian and Puck. He quickly pulled the trigger and froze both Sebastian and Puck’s feet to the round, which caused both boys to immediately worry. They were unable to move and Marley was being choked to death by Captain Cold.

“Do you regret sending Oliver to the Bronx Zoo _NOW?!_ ” Puck shouted.

“Okay, maybe it wasn’t my best idea…” Sebastian pointed to Puck with meekness.

“Any last words... _Supergirl_?” Captain Cold snickered as Marley was still gasping for air. She had an idea, and she only hoped that it worked. Especially since Oliver was nowhere in sight. She wasn’t able to say anything but her eyes started glowing red, and before Captain Cold had a chance to react, he was shot in the chest with the laser. He immediately let go of Marley as he flew back, but Marley got up and used her heat vision on the cryonic freeze ray. Captain Cold noticed the ray gun was overheating and before he had a chance to toss it, the machine blew up. Marley turned her eyes towards Sebastian and Puck and used her heat vision on their feet, just enough so they could break their feet out from the frozen glass.

“Man, that was a relief.” Sebastian shook his feet while Puck let out a sigh.

“Marley, are you okay?” Puck wondered.

“Yeah, other than my neck having scars for the next three weeks, I’ll be good.” Marley answered, refocusing her attention to Captain Cold. “It’s over, Cold.”

“Never…” Captain Cold gritted as he tried to get up from his position. “I’m not going to let you of all people end me…” Captain Cold tried to move, but Marley used a quick laser beam aside him which kept him in his position.

“I wouldn’t think about moving if I were you.” Marley smirked as Oliver and Alison come into the room.

“Oh come on, I missed a butt kicking?” Oliver groaned, but Marley nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders and gave a small smile. “Oh, and by the way Flash...I got your cotton candy.”

“Thank you.” Sebastian smiled, although Marley glared at Captain Cold, who was being picked up by Oliver and Puck.

“By the way, what is Captain Cold’s real name anyway?” Oliver wondered. “It’d be weird to say ‘Captain Cold, you’re under arrest.”

“Leonard Snart.” Marley answered with a smile.

“How did you know that?” Captain Cold raised an eyebrow while Oliver slapped some handcuffs on him.

“Because she’s smart.” Puck answered while staring at Marley, noticing she was smiling back at him. “And you might want to think twice before you decide to rob New York City again because she has her eye on you.” Captain Cold slightly grumbled as Marley stared at Oliver.

“Arrow, get him out of here.” Marley instructed, Oliver obliging with her order.

“You have failed this city.” Oliver said while leading him out of the room. Marley’s smile fell from her face as she meekly stared at the door, everyone noticing that Marley’s mood had changed.

“Marley? Is everything okay? Sebastian wondered, Marley slowly nodding her head.

“To think that there are more like him out there.” Marley muttered. “All because there’s a portal that allows them to come to our world. Dr. Stone, you need to find a way to shut that portal.”

“And we’re working on that.” Alison promised her. “But for now, we’re going to need your help. Do you think you’re up for it?” Marley looked at Sebastian and Puck with a soft look, noticing that they were glancing back at her.

“Yeah.” Marley finally answered. “This city needs a few heroes, especially if they’re heroes that the police can’t catch.”

“Damn right.” Sebastian clapped his hands while Marley high-fived him. Marley only hoped that they were making the right choice, especially since they were all a bit rusty. But maybe they were the right people to do this, especially since they were the ones that took on Captain Cold and defeated him. That at least gave them some satisfaction, right?

* * *

  ** _New York City_ ** **_  
_****_Tuesday March 7, 2017, 9:00 a.m._ ** **_  
_ ** ******_12th Precinct_**

   The next morning, Sebastian had a pep in his step as he entered the elevator with a bouquet of flowers in his hand, noticing that Oliver was also in the elevator with him. The two of them stared at each other while Oliver pointed to the flowers, wondering what was the occasion.

“So we defeat a super villain and you want to bring flowers to celebrate?” Oliver asked.

“Yep.” Sebastian smiled, glancing at the roses that were in the bouquet. “Today is the day that I’m going to ask Marley on a date. I mean, she has to say yes to me because Puckerman is going to back off.”

“He’s going to back off? What makes you think that?” Oliver asked.

“Because I told him it wasn’t a good idea, and I may or may have not played the Quinn card.” Sebastian said.

“Dude, that’s a little harsh for you.” Oliver admitted.

“Well, let’s face it, Puck hasn’t dated anyone in two years. There’s no way he’s going to ask her on a date.” Sebastian saw the elevator open as he walked through the bullpen. On the way by, they saw Finn sitting in his seat and glancing at his computer.

“Oh hey guys, how was your night?” Finn wondered, Sebastian turning around and glancing with interest.

“Um, it was...eventful.” Sebastian and Oliver glanced at each other with worry. They knew they couldn’t tell Finn about what happened last night since they promised Alison, and they weren’t sure if anyone could be trusted.

“Leonard Snart, the man behind the robberies, was put away this morning.” Oliver added.

“Yeah, I heard about that. But do you want to know what’s the freaky part?” Finn asked, getting up from the desk and motioning towards the television. “The story of the morning isn’t his arrest...it’s three superheroes were running around New York with actual superpowers. They were caught on grainy video and one of them was basically a blur...I wonder…, what if there are more of them out there?” Sebastian and Oliver stared at each other while letting out a nervous laugh.

“More of them out there? No way.” Oliver shook his head, Sebastian pointing to Oliver as if to agree with him.

“There’s no way…’ Sebastian shook his head. “I mean, just the fact that three psychos with superpowers were running around...that’s dumb.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right. But if they were then they’d be a threat to the police. There’s no way the police can compete with them, and maybe there could be job losses.” Finn answered. “I’d just want to find them to tell them to go away.” Oliver and Sebastian nervously stared at each other, but they kept quiet. If Finn or anyone in the 12th precinct found out about their secret, then it could lead to experiments or even the loss of their jobs.

“Um, I’d like to talk about this but...where’s Marley?” Sebastian asked, Finn motioning towards the break room.

“Um, she and Puck were talking.” Finn said, Sebastian immediately making his way to the break room. As soon as he made his way there, he looked in and saw Marley and Puck in front of the coffee machine, casually talking. He leaned closer with hope that he could hear them, and judging from the conversation, it was actually deeper than Sebastian thought.

“I can’t believe that the superheroes were all over the T.V.” Marley sighed. “I don’t know what to think.”

“I think it’s kind of cool.” Puck said. “They’re going to be an inspiration. But they just have to start small. They’ll make it to the top one day..” Marley blushed slightly while grabbing the cup of coffee from the machine, but Puck cleared his throat which caused her to look back at him. ‘Do you think we can talk for a minute?”

“Sure.” Marley motioned towards the two chairs which they soon both occupied. Marley held onto her coffee cup while taking a sip, but Puck appeared as if he wanted to talk about something serious.

“So, um...remember yesterday you were talking to me about something that was pretty private about your family?” Puck asked, Marley nodding her head slowly. “There’s something I want to tell you about, it’s...actually something I haven’t really talked about with anyone. Everyone at the precinct knows about it vaguely but, I never went into details. Um…, two years ago, I was...married. And...two years ago, I...I lost her. She..um, she died.”

“Oh my god.” Marley put a hand over her mouth, “I’m so sorry.”

“No, it’s...it’s okay.” Puck told her, Marley gripping onto his hand. “I was depressed for months but didn’t want to talk about it with other people, I kept to myself and there were times that I wondered whether i was ever going to be happy again. But...when you and I were talking about comic books and just hanging out together in general, I felt happy again and at first I thought it was because of the comic books...but then i realized, it wasn’t about that. It was because I was hanging out with you.”  

“Me?” Marley smiled softly as Puck nodded his head.

“Yeah. _You._ ” Puck smiled in return as Marley looked down at their hands. “Um, Marley? I know that we barely know each other, but I want to get to know you...and hopefully it’s in a setting where we don’t have to look at police files all day. So...what do you say about going on a coffee date with me?”

“Oh, this time it’s a date?” Marley smirked. “Why wasn't it a date last time?”

“Two reasons.” Puck held up his free hand up and put two fingers in the air. “One, because I’m buying your coffee too and two...because I’m holding your hand.” Marley giggled while nodding her head.

“In that case, I would love to go on a date with you.” Marley answered. Puck smiled back at her while they stared at one another with adornment, but Sebastian silently turned away from the break room and slammed the bouquet of roses in the garbage.

“Dude, what happened?” Oliver asked as soon as Sebastian made it to his desk.

“He asked her out.” Sebastian didn’t have to say who it was, because Oliver already knew. ‘And she said yes…”. Oliver was about to respond to that, but there was something else of concern when the Captain of the precinct came out of his office and motioned to all of the cops.

“Meeting.” The captain raised an eyebrow. “Now.”

* * *

  ** _New York City_ ** **_  
_****_Tuesday March 7, 2017, 9:20 a.m._ ** **_  
_ ** ******_12th Precinct, Board Room_**

“You may be wondering why I called you all in here today.” The captain said as the cops stood there, crossing their arms and appearing muddled. “You’re all well aware that last night, there were three superheroes running around New York City, and were the ones that eventually caught Leonard Snart. This is an embarrassment to the New York City Police Department. Our own weren’t able to corral him, yet these three were able to do so in a matter of a few hours. I want to know who they are, what are their real names and where they came from...and once I find out who they are, I want them out of this city.” Oliver, Marley and Sebastian widened their eyes as the captain continued speaking. “They’re giving us a bad name and they must be taken down. So any time you see them, I want you to arrest them. They’re a threat to our city.”

“But they found Leonard Snart, sir.” Sebastian shrugged his shoulders. “They can’t be all bad if they found the person that froze the police during a painting and jewel heist.”

“They’re doing our job better than us, Mr. Smythe.” The captain responded. “And we can’t have that. The next time you see them, I want them destroyed. I don’t care where they came from and i don’t care what they’re doing, they’re too much of a threat to us. What if they turn on us and destroy the city? What if they hold the whole city hostage. It would basically be a terrorist attack with superheroes and then there’s no way we can stop them. What I say is final.. Get them out of my city.” The captain walked out of the room while Marley, Sebastian and Oliver crossed their arms and appeared worried. They should have been more careful when it came to flying around the city. Oliver, Sebastian, Marley and Puck left the room and appeared worried, knowing that if they didn’t play it carefully, the secret could be exposed.

“This is bad.” Sebastian told Oliver and Marley. “They don’t understand that the superheroes are just doing their job and they’re protecting the city.”

“And the next time any of the police see them, they’re going to be destroyed.” Oliver muttered before Marley stared at Puck.

“What if they find out that _we’re_ the superheroes that are running around the city? What are they going to do to us?” Marley muttered, causing Puck to place his hand on Marley’s shoulder. Sebastian and Oliver shared Marley’s worry as they stared out the window, but Finn had to wonder why they were all so stoic. Was there something that they knew about the superheroes...and they weren’t telling him? He appeared suspicious as he started walking away from them, turning the corner and deciding that he was going to do some digging on the superheroes _real_ identity.

* * *

  ** _New York City_ ** **_  
_****_Tuesday March 7, 2017, 9:45 a.m._ ** **_  
_ ** ******_Dr. Alison Stone’s Lab_**

    Alison had the television on that morning as she watched the screen with intensity, Jeeves entering the room as he saw what had Alison’s interest. Jeeves walked up to Alison and furrowed his eyebrows, turning towards her and letting out a solemn sigh.

“You know this can’t be good.” Jeeves said. “They’re going to end up killed, or even worse if the police ever find out who they are.”

“Once the police see that they’re not bad, then we don’t have a problem.” Alison stated. “Until then they better watch their backs…”

“I know, ma’am.” Jeeves sighed before they saw a blue flash going at the speed of light on T.V., and that was when Alison got up from her chair and stared intently. “What was that, madame?”

“That _wasn’t_ Sebastian, I know that much. His flash is yellow, so whatever that is...it’s different.” Alison replied, going towards the computer and typing a few things. As she continued doing so, she realized she wasn’t getting much answers. “I don’t know who that is but with a little research I can figure it out. i do know one thing: I don’t think they’re a _friend_ at all…”


End file.
